Known in-home resident or person monitoring systems often provide for the transmission of data to at least one location. This data is usually transmitted in a digital format. There is usually a computer at the receiving location that receives the digital information, decodes the information, stores the information, and compiles charts and displays for medical personnel to review.
On-going monitoring may provide updated information on a scheduled basis, once or several times during a day. If there is an emergency situation at the resident's home, there may be a delay before the medical personnel review and recognize that emergency situation. The time of response to an emergency situation may determine the difference between life and death. It therefore is extremely desirable to have the system provide an emergency response.